


bought together, do not separate

by hunnyowo



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, bad ending!rosé spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyowo/pseuds/hunnyowo
Summary: “Look I get that we’ve always argued, and that we always called each other names - that was always the center point of our relationship,” Rosé opens up her arms, gesturing to the entirety of the hotel room, “Aside from this.”Had they not built their relationship around pretending to not like each other, perhaps everything would have been much easier.aka. two adults make dumb decisions in order to avoid feelings
Relationships: Naomasa Ban/Mulan Rosé
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. morning after

**Author's Note:**

> I've written plenty of fics, yet I've finally mustered the courage to post one. Thank you advance for comments and kudos :)
> 
> Anyway if I do not make Ban/Rosé content I might actually physically combust

"I know you're awake, Ban," Rosé called out. Ban groans, snuggling more into his sleeping position, head on top of Rosé's chest and her limbs enveloping him. It was oddly comfortable, both of them could sleep like that for the rest of the morning. However, that was not to be the case.

If Ban had to rate his headache out of pain intensity, it would be Screaming Author level. Add in the inhuman screeching and Ban might as well consider sweet death.

He feels Rosé's hand stroke the top of his mussed hair, playing with the loose strands. Ban positions his head so he can face her, his eyes were absolutely groggy and he knew his breath stank - not to mention he can't even see her pretty face well with his hair in the way of his own. 

Ban swore he was going to get a haircut, but Rosé's always there to tell him that it's one of the few sexy parts of him. Yeah. Using his hair as reins as she rams into him from behind is sure sexy, alright. 

"What are you up to?" His voice is hoarse.

Rosé’s sigh was wistful, looking out of the cheap hotel room’s window, “I don’t know, about us again.”

Morning afters always resulted in this, their trysts had no strings attached and once they got dressed and went their separate ways - it was back to being ‘acquaintances’ again. Despite getting what they wanted the night before, it was during the morning after where things got odd. 

They liked to stall for more time together - either through breakfast or another round. It was like either of them didn’t want to leave the other yet. Ban clearly knew what that meant but…

Fuck it. He didn’t feel like thinking about that, and he didn’t want Rosé to think about that either. 

He opens his mouth, he halts, caught up about what to say. 

“What exactly are you thinking about?” No, stupid. Ban wanted to knock himself out, he wanted to _change_ the subject, not encourage Rosé on. 

Her long eyelashes hid her eyes as she looked down, the corners of her lips curled down - whatever was on her mind only made Ban uneasy. But those lips curled back up, and she was facing Ban again, that mood shift was worse.

“Nothing important, I’ve decided. Now get up.” Rosé shifts and the two detangle from their embrace. Ban stands, putting on his discarded trousers before roughly combing his hair with his fingers. As he finished putting his hair up in a loose bun, he started his morning stretches - hearing joints pop. 

As he does, he notices Rosé lying on her stomach, chin on her hands as her legs swing, watching him. He halts, mid-stretching his sides, "What?"

"You look sexy like this," Rosé states innocently.

Ban relaxes, eyeing Rosé up and down. Her hair was always in that pristine shaped bob, not a strand out of place - it annoyed him, and the morning sunlight made her doll-like skin glow. She was in lacy black underwear, but it was mostly covered up by her wearing Ban's shirt over it. Had dolls not possessed such negative connotations among their social circles, he would have compared her to one. 

It was obvious that Rosé was aware of her beauty, but he had to shoot back some way, so he gives a small smirk and a nod, "You as well."

One side of Rosé's mouth curls. Success.

“Though it would be nice if I can have my shirt back,” Ban steps closer. But Rosé smirks, sitting up on the edge of the bed. 

“Sure, take it.” 

Ban’s headache was too much for him to fully invest in her game, he shakes his head, swearing under his breath as he unbuttons the first one of his shirt. He looks up at Rosé who didn’t budge, her smile was unreadable. 

“Jeez…” He keeps unbuttoning his shirt, but as he caught a glance at Rosé’s bra his breath hitches. 

Then he realises how close they were, he could feel her breath on him. He looks down, the sunlight was still making her glow - almost giving her a kind of halo. Ban remembers what he told Akira about her: 

_“It’s a young woman, and her face isn’t as bad. Her personality, on the other hand…”_

Ban could scoff - her face was more than just ‘not bad’, Rosé was getting to him - like some sort of parasite to his chest. Was this what it was like to fall under her spell?

She was looking up at him, expecting something from him. And she gets it when Ban’s hand delicately brushes her hair behind her ear, his touch lingering as he edges his face closer and closer, eyes shut. He feels Rosé’s breath on his lips, he was so close…

But something tells him to stop. 

Not a quiet nudge, or a whisper, but his mind screaming at him and kicking him in the gut. He parts away from the almost kiss, stone-faced and silent as he continues to unbutton his shirt, the presence of Rosé’s lingerie underneath no longer phasing him. He expertly ignores the pain in his chest, instead, he started counting down to something explosive.

He slips his shirt off Rosé, eyes looking away from her face, as he turns away to use the mirror. 

_Three…_

Ban buttons his shirt on him, the smell of Rosé’s perfume lingering on the fabric. 

_Two…_

Ban tucks the bottom of his shirt into his trousers before buckling his belt up. 

_One…_

“It was such a perfect way to kiss…” Ban bites the inside of his lip at Rosé’s quiet tone. He promised himself not to look, but as he looks up to see her face in the mirror, his chest aches again at how crestfallen she looked. 

“Ban, what was that for?” He says nothing. 

“Ban, I know you’re not the biggest gentleman around but you cannot just lead a lady on like that,” Rosé’s volume started to rise but Ban focused on rolling his sleeves up. Even his head was telling him how nice that kiss would have been, even though he was no way a romantic. 

But it was more to it than just a picture-perfect kiss, and Ban knew that Rosé was aware of that too. 

“...am I allowed to ask you what’s going on, as your girlfriend-” Rosé stops herself from finishing her rant, one that Ban didn’t bother to listen until now. Everything in him stops and a chill runs down his spine. 

Finally, he turns around to look at her, “...Your what…?”

“Ignore that,” Rosé was the one to look away. 

“Is this really something to joke around about?” Ban exhales through his nose, “No, actually I do want to talk about us.”

“What do you want from me? I’m already your damn plaything for you to do whatever you please, like last night,” Ban shuts his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Do you also want to be like those couples out there with the old geezer and the hot young lady clinging onto his arm like his own accessory?”

“No, of course not. I’m more respectable than that,” Rosé stands, facing away from Ban as she picks up her dress. Neither of them says anything as the sound of the dress’s zipper awkwardly fills the air. Her shoulders sink, “And besides, how can we really be a couple when we barely know each other?”

“I don’t even know your damn real name, _Mulan Rosé_. You lockpick, you’re smart with spirits, and you have good taste in alcohol. That’s all I care to know about you.” Ban was lying to himself. He did want to uncover the mystery surrounding her, to find the meaning behind her distant and sometimes vacant gaze. 

“It’s for the best that you don’t know anything about me.” Rosé was curt, shutting down Ban’s train of thought immediately.

Ban leans back on the vanity, chewing on his lip, his irritation was starting to stew but all he could think about was why he backed away from Rosé in the first place. Was he afraid? No. He wasn’t some child, he was being outright with Rosé, he was doing this right.

“You really are damn good at shutting down and backing away just as someone reaches out for you,” Ban spat out, ignoring the nagging pain in the back of his head, telling him that he was just projecting. 

And Rosé was aware of that, furrowing her brows as she points a manicured nail at him, “Oh no, don’t you dare throw _your_ insecurities at me just so you don’t see yourself in the wrong.”

Ban’s eyes widen and he holds his breath. If there was a line, Rosé had just crossed it. 

He stomps towards Rosé, meeting her at the middle of the room, “What do you mean by that? Are you saying _I’m_ the insecure one?!”

“The one that shuts down just as he gets close with someone? Yes. Yes, I am, I know you’re unintelligent at times, but this is just shocking.” Rose’s eyes narrow. Despite the height difference, it felt like Ban was the one who was shrinking. 

“Look I get that we’ve always argued and that we always called each other names - that was always the center point of our relationship,” Rosé opens up her arms, gesturing to the entirety of the hotel room, “Aside from this.”

“But don’t tell me that your pride is what is stopping you from asking for more,” Rosé shakes her head. 

Ban swears under his breath, running a hand through his hair, he doesn’t want to even look at Rosé, doesn’t want to accept that she had cornered him. But he can’t let Rosé accept that it was all on him. Perhaps it was out of pride.

“I think I’m not the only one whose pride is the problem,” he scowls, and Rosé blinks at him, tilting her head in confusion. He looks down, “You always complain whenever we’re seen in public - what was it you said when I mentioned those sorts of couples?”

He looks up, “That you were better than them? I know you like harping on about your image.”

“I-” 

“I don’t even know if you want this to go further or not, but if you are going to call me out, you better look at yourself in the mirror,” Ban gives a rough sigh, “Go back to calling me an old creep, everything was so simple.”

“Is that one of the things you’re insecure about? Me being ashamed of associated with you,” Rosé gives a sad chuckle, “We’ve been friends for this long and it starts to bother you now?”

Ban frowns and Rosé shakes her head, “Right, I’m sorry.” 

“Shit...maybe I am just a coward, turning you into the villain,” Ban relaxes, but the pain in his chest kept throbbing. Rosé nods, “This is going nowhere. We can go back and forth about what’s wrong with the other person, but it’s not answering the question.”

Rosé looks at Ban dead in the eye, forcing him to stand straight to look back at her. He gulps, stuffing his hands in his pockets to hide the fact that they were shaking. 

“We’ll ask each other the same question,” Rosé closes her eyes, her shoulders rising and falling as she takes a deep breath, “Do you like me?”

This was it. Whatever he was going to say was going to make or break everything. His heart was pounding despite his head telling him to back away - to flee from this. Telling him that he wasn’t ready for this. Before he could think more logically about this, his heart had beat him to it, sick of denying himself any longer. It just wanted to take the chance. 

“I do.” 

Rosé’s face does not change. Ban pretended it did not bother him, as he asks the same question. 

She looks down, her lips part, before clamming shut again. She bites her lip, “I…”

“...No…” Rosé was quiet.

Ban could tell there was more to what Rosé meant, but he really didn’t care anymore, he was tired. His chest ached, but he felt like it was a better answer than another yes. He felt relieved. 

He only nods, giving a small grunt before he turns to get his glasses and jacket. He can hear Rosé swear under her breath, “Ban, wait, I want to explain myself-”

His glasses conceal his eyes well, enough for him to hide what he was feeling from Rosé. She crosses her arms, knowing that she’s lost him this time. Ban carries his jacket over his shoulder as he heads for the door. 

Just this time, he had just wished that they just woke up and parted ways, instead of forcing more time to spend together. Now he had to deal with the ongoing pain in his chest, and his head telling him it was better like this. 

“It’s fine, I’ll see you around.” He leaves the room, leaving Rosé standing in the middle of the room.


	2. third wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been weeks since the two split up, but Ooe calls the two over to ask for their help for a case, unaware of the immediate history between them.
> 
> Now she was an unfortunate witness to an uncomfortable aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter that I didn't plan for, but I wanted to write Ooe and I felt like it was good to have some sort of 'immediate' aftermath. 
> 
> Let's give an F in the chat for Ooe.

The autumn air started to give chills down Detective Ooe’s spine, cursing herself for forgoing a decent jacket. If she started to catch a cold, she was immediately prepared to rip a new one into both her informants. 

Okay. She was being melodramatic, but any opportunity to discipline a particular scumbag was a good and very ripe opportunity. 

Ooe looks up, watching the moths gathering above her near the yellow street light. Behind her, was the artificial - and gaudy moon of the infamous Moon Tower. Too much happened there that it would give Ooe a migraine if she thought hard about it. 

She hears footsteps clicking and the stench of cigarette smoke assaulted her nose. It could only be one bastard - okay, to be fair she knew another guy who was both a smoker and a jackass. 

“Five minutes early, I’m impressed,” Ooe nods at Ban, who scoffed behind his usual smug grin. Every time Ooe saw those pearly whites, she really wanted to punch him in the mouth. But then she would be short of one very important source of information. And he was a mediocre friend - god it made her gag in the mouth to admit that.

“It’s been a few weeks since you’ve given me an assignment, and you know where the good scoops are at,” Ban plucks out his cigarette, blowing out a heavy heap of smoke outwards, facing the direction of Moon Tower. 

She can only nod slightly, “You have an odd way of praising people, so I’ll take that as one.”

“Calling someone ‘pretty’ or ‘smart’ is boring,” Ban inhales, and as he speaks again, smoke escapes from his lips, “I prefer saying as little as possible, don’t want people to think about how I feel about them. Can make pretty bad business.”

Typical of a gambler such as Ban to be good at concealing how he feels, but Ooe frowns at that. Something about Ban’s eyes seemed odd to her. 

“Did you take notes from the Kijima boy or something? You don’t strike me as a ‘lone wolf’ type,” Ooe watched Ban closely, trying to uncover the minute tells of a liar. 

Ban pauses, looking out into the nightscape, “I just don’t bother.”

He flicks the ash off over the railing, before dropping the cigarette and crushing it under his heel. Ooe watches closely, noticing he wasn’t even halfway done with that. Ban’s small eyes were easily covered by his shades, but Ooe can  _ slightly _ notice the faraway look in them. 

She says nothing, she can’t really when she can hear another set of footsteps approach her - the familiar pitch of high heels ringing in her ear. She can even smell the overbearing fragrance of floral perfume. 

These two might as well kill the rest of her if they plan on murdering her nose. 

“Five minutes late? Not fashionable enough for your style,” Ooe nods at Rosé, who much alike Ooe, had no additional layers protecting her from the cool wind. However, unlike Ooe, Rosé was unbothered - how the lady does it, Ooe would love to take notes. 

“I got too restless, you know how much I love a good potential spirit case,” Rosé smirks, “Though, I cannot say it may be a waste of time, not really when there’s a nice bottle of Tawny Port on the line.”

“Gift from a colleague, got it straight from Australia,” Ooe chuckles, she rarely accepted those gifts back in the day, but top-shelf alcohol was a perfect bargaining chip for her other informant. 

Rosé gives a low whistle, “Wow, it must be good then.”

She looks up and her smile drops, Ooe raises a brow at the sudden mood shift. However, it clicks for her that Ban was right behind the detective. She shifts away, so she can view both of them. This was new, this was odd.

Rosé’s eyes were wide as she stands across from Ban, who was busy looking out at the view from over the railing. The wind gently shifting their hair. Ban’s head shifts just slightly, the fact that he was not fully facing her made Ooe believe he was closing himself off. 

Meanwhile, Rosé crossed her arms but not in the poised way she presented herself. Much like Ban, she was making herself feel more distant. 

“Nice to see your pretty face after a few weeks,” Ban initiates the conversation, his voice even. 

“Likewise, I see you’re faring well,” Rosé chuckles, “Is your wallet still deteriorating?”

“Very funny, but you know me too well,” Ban runs a hand through his hair, “My luck’s been through a dry spell, can’t blame it on anyone but myself. No point making imaginary boogeymen, that’s for children.”

Ooe takes note of Rosé stiffening up, eyes transfixed on the ground. But that was only for a brief moment, before she gave Ban a rather pointed look, “Oh you poor baby, though do try not to be bitter about it, I’m sure you’ll win big.”

Ban’s eyes narrow, “I’m not being bitter, there’s no fun in accepting loss against massive odds.”

Rosé mumbles under her breath, Ban doesn’t pick it up, but Ooe does. 

_ “So much for being fine…” _

Ooe would cringe at the scene if she could, if only she had Okayama’s katana - only that thing would be sharp enough to slice through this tension. Yeesh, what happened between these two before she called them up? This was an important case she was sending these two on, she has  _ zero _ tolerance for petty drama. 

She loudly coughs, grabbing both their attention, “Anyway, thanks for coming. I assume the fact that you’re here means that you accept this case.”

From her briefcase, she pulls out two identical binders, “I can’t stay long to have a lengthy chat about your new case, the others say murderer on the streets, I say a pissed-off spirit. Read the case files I snuck out for you two and hopefully, we can reach the same conclusion.”

Ban extends his hand out, a smug look on his face, “You know my rates Ooe, no discount this time.”

Ooe grimaces, a weary sigh escaping from her gritted teeth. Of course ‘a chance for a good scoop’ wasn’t enough for the greedy bastard, he’s no charity. Ooe should have expected this by now, but it still pissed her off to no end. 

“Jeez...your balls must be massive to be extorting money from a police officer,” Ooe pulls out a wad of yen from the same briefcase. Ban flicks through the notes, satisfied like some kind of wild predator being fed fresh meat. Appeased, but always asking for more. 

“There’s only one thing this buffoon is good at, and it’s asking for money,” Rosé mumbles the next sentence under her breath for Ooe’s keen ears only, “he’s terrible at asking for anything else he wants.”

**_Yikes._ **

After greeting them goodbye, she watches them leave separately. Another odd detail considering they always left together - often at the prospect of having a few drinks down at the Black Rabbit. Which is a shame because Ooe would have hoped that the alcohol would be enough to make them beat through their subtle jabs at each other. 

Oh well, when she watches things like this unfold, Ooe followed four words as sagely advice:

_ Not her fucking problem. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The allusion to Mashita is a nod to her concept art, where she's shown with the bastard.  
> -Also look at me knowing fancy wine, being forced to go on a wine tasting tour against my will has perks.


	3. player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé is left unsure with how she left things with Ban - it didn't help either that wherever she went, Ban was there. 
> 
> And his presence leaves her with one question: What does she want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the anti-slow burn, where both parties do everything within their power to NOT fall in love with the other because when put together, their braincells deteriorate. 
> 
> Keep in mind, this chapter is hornier than usual, nothing to boost this up to Explicit, oh and if you weren't clear that Rosé pegs Ban in this relationship, well you are now

Rosé knew she was a catch. She was used to men falling to their knees, grasping for the lady’s attention - not only was she beautiful, but famous as well. What else was there to love about her? She wasn’t the type to use her looks to rope people into doing her every whim, however, if there was vital information or traces of the supernatural - Rosé wanted to be first on the scene, ready to grab anything her hands can obtain.

She’s allured a multitude of people. Her fellow acquaintance as well. 

Perhaps he was different from the others, perhaps he can be trusted with her secrets, what was under her porcelain-skin mask. Akira saw what was underneath before him, though only by accident due to the boy’s sensitive sixth sense. 

She reassures herself and to people who find out that she doesn’t intend to harm. But how can she ever be so sure of that? One day, she won’t be able to control herself, and the red on her body won’t be just lipstick, nail polish and scarlet jewels. 

Rosé had to live with hurting Ban’s feelings, her own as well, but she rather be safe than sorry. It was a good idea, especially when Ban had started to distance himself away from her. 

It was for the best, she told herself. 

_ Coward… _

In a hole-in-the-wall club somewhere in Ginza, Rosé sat pretty by the countertop, drinking a gin and tonic. She had finished gathering as much information as possible from her sources at Ooe’s request, deciding to enjoy the rest of the night. 

She surveys the scene and despite the bustling crowd of dancers and drinkers, nothing seemed to truly interest her. Anything that wasn’t her career or spirit-hunting was  _ awfully _ boring, Rosé was no different to Ban in a way - both enjoying the thrill of a daunting risk, the lust for danger running through their veins. 

Perhaps that was why they started hooking up.

The tension from their banter resulted in them would dissipate into something more intense, ‘old fool’ she’d whisper in his ear as he would pant out, ‘ýou temptress’ to her. Rosé would take charge and Ban gave no objections to that, the fact that he let her use him would deliver chills down her spine. He would tease her for having a strap-on in her purse, but he’d later regret it. He scratched her back, she bit his neck, both satisfied with the marks left afterwards.

Rosé sighs wistfully, longing for the thrills hooking up with Ban entailed. But both of them knew that the morning afters they spent would result in something disastrous, the consequences of their actions would catch up to them. 

As she sat, daydreaming what she had lost, she could hear a familiar laugh. No, that was just her mind playing tricks, taunting her with the sound of that old lech’s voice. Ugh, the yearning was the worst. 

“Sorry to disappoint you boys, but this underdog’s gonna take all this meat to the bar,” the voice taunted, snickering as he walked away from a poker game in progress. That was new. Imaginary Ban was getting creative with his words - though she can’t discredit him, he’s a journalist after all. 

“Me? Cheat a game? You can eat my shit, I won through my dashing charm and wit,” Imaginary Ban was talking to another man on the table. Rosé scoffed at that, ‘dashing charm and wit’? What a joke. 

Though Rosé had to stop kidding herself. Ban was actually here. 

Nope, nope, nope. She did not want to see him - not after their underhanded exchange of insults,  _ right _ in front of Ooe. She felt terrible for the detective. 

“Fancy seeing you here, Rosé,” Ban took the seat next to her, Rosé gritted her teeth, she just  _ cannot _ get away from this man. Her sigh was weary, before turning to face him with a small smile on her face.

“Looks like your luck’s returned to you at last,” Rosé notices a thick wad of yen in Ban’s hands. He chuckles with a large toothy grin on his face and a glint in his eyes. He runs a thumb through them, the scent of greed wafting in Rosé’s nose. 

“Rookie mistake to only rely on gambler’s luck, I have actual skills you know,” Ban flags down the bartender, “A Baileys please, I’m feeling sweet.”

Ban was being oddly amicable despite everything that had happened, perhaps the rush of winning big was putting him in an incredible mood. If that was the case, Rosé did not want to ruin it - ready to call the bartender over to close her tab so she could leave. 

But then Ban would just follow her, and then ask her what’s wrong - Rosé did not want that. She didn’t want to second guess what she had said to him. So she resumes finishing her own drink, just as Ban gets his. She orders another of the same drink, noticing Ban slide her something from across the counter. 

“Since we’re both here, let’s talk business, this is what I’ve gathered on Ooe’s case,” Ban points at his handwriting on his notepad. Rosé had seen his writing before, but she was always surprised by how neatly printed it was every time. 

“The common trait among the victims was that they were all middle-aged men, occupation didn’t matter, there were salarymen, a teacher, and even a massive stir after a high ranking Yakuza died in the same spot,” Ban takes a swig of his drink. Rosé pushes aside her worries, after all, she was doing all this for a nice Tawny Port from Australia. 

“If they were just passing by, then I don’t think a ritual was involved, there are no rumours other than hearing the cries of an elderly man at 11:00 pm,” Rosé flicks through Ban’s notes, skimming through them, “Hypothetically if this man was a spirit, perhaps he has a grudge against his son or a relative from that generation.”

“Dunno,” Ban shrugs, “Could be any geezer, elder abuse is rampant.”

Rosé reaches out to flip a page, wanting to return to a particular bullet point that caught her eye, “I think something here indicates a-”

At the same time, Ban extends his hand to try and point at an underlined point on his pad’s current page, “If you check this quote I got from-”

For a second, their hands touch and it was like time had stopped altogether.

Rosé held her breath before retracting her hand back, faster than lighting. It was in conjunction with Ban staring wide-eyed at the interaction before he pulled away. Rosé regains breath in her lungs, time being restored to normal. Everything from that morning after returns to pound in her head, like a beating drum getting more and more intense. 

She eyes Ban, glasses hiding his eyes and mouth in a straight line - damn his poker face. He clears his throat, “Well, anyway where were we?” 

“You wanted to show me a quote?” Rosé wanted to look at anything but Ban, the tension was growing again and it was suffocating her. They continued talking about the case, though it was very clear on both sides that they were incredibly distracted. Both hyper-aware of each other’s actions, remembering that morning with crystal clarity. 

Ban’s phone rings in his pocket, and he all too eagerly leaves to take it. Rosé shakes her head, emptying the remainder of her second drink - which had been watered down by the ice with how long it had been neglected. 

“Goodness and I thought he’d never leave,” A deep voice attracted Rosé’s attention. She turns around, noticing a young, clean-shaven man with styled black hair, dressed in a neat suit. Rosé remains stone-faced but the man notices her checking him out, giving a one-sided smile. 

“Hi, sorry I only just noticed you now,” the man leaned on the countertop, over Ban’s spot, “You look lovely, though I bet you get that often.” 

“Mmhm,” Rosé wondered how long he had been waiting for Ban to leave, flagging down the bartender to ask for  _ one more  _ drink. She eyes him closely as he takes Ban’s seat, she knew what he was after. But the issue here was, will Rosé take it? 

“I get that you want to act on guard,” the man extends his hand, “I’m Kaito, I’m some kind of HR manager in a company two blocks down.”

“Mulan,” Rosé says cooly, not taking Kaito’s hand.

Usually, Rosé was all for playing games, going back and forth with someone before she leaves at the last minute, wanting them to ache for more. But in this instance, she wanted him to go away. But she didn’t want Ban’s company either - clearly, she had concluded that she’d rather go home. 

She lets Kaito talk about himself, letting him build himself up as a man better suited for Rosé, she plays the silent type as she drinks her glass. 

“Huh,” A more welcomed voice interrupts them, Rosé looks up and sees Ban - but she hides her relief. Ban frowns at the scene, his eyes flicker to Rosé, who only stares at the ice in her glass. Ban stands tall, showing his full height, “Not interrupting, am I?” 

“Oh, the poker winner, pardon me, are you Mulan’s bo-”

“No, no, no, nothing of the sort, I’m just a work colleague of hers,” Ban reaches over to grab his glass of Baileys, “If you wanna chat up my workmate, I don’t care, I wouldn’t want to bother you two.”

Kaito’s shoulders sank in relief, “Ah I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes.”

“Yeah whatever, you’re not. Besides I don’t want to bother someone who said he had ‘connections’ on the poker table.” Ban drinks from his glass, fully looking away from the two of them. 

Whatever Ban was doing, Rosé didn’t like it - if he was a threat, Ban would have put in more of an effort to drive Kaito off, and he must have thought Rosé was interested. Then she remembered what he said during their argument. 

Did he feel like Kaito was better suited for her? Was he giving her away? No, it was more like he was finding an excuse to not think about her in  _ that _ way anymore. As she was both thinking about this and listening to Kaito, she lets out a laugh - indicating to Kaito (and Ban), that she was finally engaged. 

“Ah, I finally caught your attention,” Kaito chuckles, and Rosé drags a finger from under his jaw to lift it up slightly, “Well I just realised that you’re not so bad.”

Rosé spots Ban’s jaw clenching, his free hand tightening into a fist, so he does still like her. So what does she do now? This was getting complicated. 

She didn’t want this, she didn’t want this stranger’s attention. Rosé didn’t want to admit it, but she was tired of playing games with other people anymore, the reckless, and smug smartass was all she wanted. God she had no idea what that meant, or how she feels about him even though she turned him down, but Rosé wanted to tell Ban that she only had eyes for him. 

Her mind was ringing with all the names she called him, all the times she had chastised him or traded insults - even while in bed. Rosé looks over Kaito’s shoulder, Ban was already out of his seat, paying off his tab. Did he even say goodbye to her? 

“I’m sure you’re lovely Kaito, but I’m afraid I have to turn you down.” Rosé watches Ban merge into the crowd, “I have terrible taste in men, you see.”

“Ban, don’t you dare leave without me!” She calls out as she rushes to pay off her own tab, the flustered bartender messed up once, delaying Rosé. She weaved through the crowd with grace, eventually walking out the bar in time to see Ban miss a taxi, swearing loudly. 

She controls her breathing, “You...still have a problem with pushing people away.”

“So? Rome wasn’t built in a day,” Ban had used this line again, “You think I can fucking snap away all my problems in a few weeks after seeing you?”

“You gave me away! To a bloody stranger!” Rosé points a finger at him, “You brag about reading people and yet you couldn’t tell I didn’t want that guy around?!”

“Oh, so you wanted me?!” Ban’s voice was raised, people only glanced at the two loudly arguing, “You clearly didn’t want  _ anyone _ with you - I couldn’t read you with that bloke around, but I could tell you wanted me to go.”

“You cannot keep making  _ me _ the villain!” Rosé claws her hands into her hair, “That meeting with Ooe, I can read between the lines, Ban and you were bitter about me rejecting you, and you’re still bitter now!”

“Of course I’m allowed to be bitter, I have feelings and I’m allowed to use them,” Ban growls, “You...You...laid me off.”

What was Rosé doing? Didn’t she come all this way to tell Ban that he was all that mattered to her? That despite everything, she wanted only him? Instead, she explodes on his face, setting off a chain reaction once again. 

No. Not again. 

She says nothing, yanking Ban’s tie down to crash his lips on her own, hearing Ban yelp. Rosé sighs into it, she missed this from their secret nights together, where they hastily booked the nearest hotel room, only to grow impatient and start making out alone in the elevator. Those nights were so simple too, fuck in the night and leave in the morning.

Rosé took charge, pulling him deeper and savouring the guttural groan escaping his lips, feeling his lips part in a gasp as she slips her cold hand under his collar. Ban leaned into the kiss eagerly - no, he was sinking into Rosé’s hold on him, savouring every moment. The fact that only she can make him drop his bravado made her own head spin, getting more drunk on this feeling than the actual alcohol she drank. 

They were making out in public after a loud argument, it was dangerous but as she had realised, they liked chasing after risks. If only they were near an alleyway for Rosé to push Ban against, she wanted to cage him in, show that she only wanted him. 

“Rosé,” Ban pants out in between kisses, “...Rosé please…”

Rosé was too busy kissing along his neck, hearing him catch his breath while still maintaining as much composure as he could. Ban puts a hand on her shoulder, “Rosé…quit it!”

He holds that shoulder firmly, pushing Rosé off him, who stared at him wide-eyed in shock. He held her away from him at arm’s length, head hanging down as he regained his breath. Ban finally looks up, his glasses hanging on the tip of his nose from all the sudden movement, so Rosé could see his eyes clearly. 

“For fuck’s sake, what do you want from me?!” Ban whispers harshly, even though Rosé can tell he was pissed, her chest sank at the hint of confusion, frustration and sadness in his voice.

He lowers his voice, visibly tired, “I’m just some old bastard, I don’t have time to be played around...”

Ban lets go, and Rosé rubs her shoulders, they stung slightly from Ban’s grip. She doesn’t look at him, doesn’t want to see the same Ban from the morning she rejected him, and weeks after when she met him again with Ooe. 

“I’m sorry,” Rosé hoped she sounded sincere. He straightened to his full height and now Rosé felt small. He pulls out the same notepad he used in the bar, handing it to her, “...Compare your own findings on this, Ooe’s collecting our findings in two days in the same meeting spot. She’s expecting results on this.”

“Ban, wait-” Rosé watches as Ban ignores her to flag down a taxi, almost slamming the car door as he’s being driven away. Again, Rosé was left alone. 

She walks along the empty sidewalk, not sure if she wanted to be driven to the nearest accommodation so soon. As she listens to her own heels on the asphalt, she spots her reflection in a puddle by a sewer grating.

Rosé didn’t like what she saw.

_ Player… _

She stuffs a hand in her purse, the nearest substitute for a pocket, and feels her phone. Pulling it out, she feels a twist in her gut. Rosé didn’t want to resort to this, but she didn’t want to be left alone in some hotel room with her thoughts - and her reflection. 

She puts the phone close to her ear, hearing the recipient groggily greet her. Rosé takes a deep breath, “...Hi, sorry for waking you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was horny, also sick clutch from Ban
> 
> Also pfffff don't worry about Kaito, Rosé dumped him and so should we.
> 
> I draw art and I 'sometimes' shitpost, but feel free to scream at my face on my twitter @accidhunny


	4. tea time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking shelter from the rest of the night, Rosé spends a moment over ginger tea and a slight hangover with someone who was once dear to her past self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This one took a little longer bc I was TIRED from NYE celebrations, but I should be doing more (at least before a small trip overseas)
> 
> -Continuing on the Rosé train, though I do wanna do more Ban-centric chapters in the future, and maybe more thotty moments bc those were fun

The soft scent of ginger overwhelms Rosé’s nose, she groans and buries her face in the soft pillows. Though no matter how much she can hide away from the strong smell, it still remained near her. It was a sure sign that she had to wake up - that and the throbbing headache. To her, it felt like someone bashing her head with a heavy hammer. 

She lifts her chin up, blinking slowly, trying to remember where she was. As her vision started to regain its clarity, she notices a strange but _familiar_ room, full of memories and a connection she tries hard to conceal. Within it was several antiques, old and well-used books on top of even older European furniture and a bouquet of flowers in a brilliant shade of blue - which was the most eye-catching. 

The soft wind-chimes rang, and as soothing it may be, it irritated Rosé’s ears. Thankfully her host had the decency to draw the curtains, she was always a person who despised the light, she truly was a creature of the darkness. 

“Mulan, dear,” an elegant but aged voice whispered, “It’s twelve in the afternoon, I think it’s a reasonable time for you to get up.”

“I’ve got nothing to do, grandmother…” Rosé mumbles in one breath - it stank. 

“Oh really? Nothing to do?” Her grandmother chuckles, Rosé hears a soft thud of the teacup - she can guess it was full of ginger tea. She continues, mischief laced in her words, “Then I suppose you can always help me around the shop. Not too much physical labour since you’re hungover...but you can dust the surfaces.”

Rosé lets out a loud groan, sitting up with a huff. The sudden movement made her head thrash in pain. The Mulan Rosé? Manual labour? _Dusting_ all of her grandmother’s antiques? She’ll take dying to the Screaming Author. 

Her eyes are half-lidded, out of drowsiness, but she can feel how heavy the mascara on her lashes was starting to feel after being left on overnight. Despite this, she can see her grandmother in front of her, wearing that ethereal garb that was all the colours of the blue sky. 

If she ever makes it to old age, she was stealing that dress.

Towako Yasuoka, the renowned fortune-teller of Ginza - much like Rosé, she ditched their family’s long tradition of pursuing academia to refine her interests in the occult. She was the one who took Rosé under her wing, teaching what she knew. Had things gone right, Rosé would have inherited Yasuoka’s shop in a few years time.

But it didn’t.

And Rosé rarely came to visit her grandmother, her only family. 

“Mulan Rosé…” Yasuoka’s laughter was light, if not a little sad, “I’ll never get used to calling you that. Can’t I call you by your old name?”

“No.” Rosé shut that down quickly. That name belonged to her past self, one that was clean of any atrocity, any ticking time bomb in her. 

Yasuoka nods, solemn but understanding, “Right.”

An awkward silence filled the room, the two only hearing windchimes. Yasuoka’s low heels click along the wooden floor as she draws open the curtains, Rosé immediately shut her eyes, facing away from the dreaded light she despises. 

“Honestly, my dear, something big must have happened if you asked if you could stay over for the night - granted I will always say yes. But I know you avoid this place and me like the plague,” Yasuoka moves to hand Rosé the cup of ginger tea, which she makes an effort to at least sip.

She seats herself on the armchair across from the loveseat, red fingernails tapping on her chin, her thin red lips pressed in a straight line. Rosé tilts her head, fascinated. Her grandmother was always so beautiful, she was someone who owned her age and let it refine her.

Rosé always took notes to emulate her when she was younger, aspiring to be as graceful and heavenly. While Yasuoka tended to appear as elegant royalty, Rosé had always gravitated to be a bit darker - taking upon the image of a typical femme fatale. 

Enough about how beautiful her grandmother was, and how much she admired her, Rosé knew Yasuoka had some questions brewing in her head. 

A red claw points at Rosé, “Ah, I remember what I wanted to ask.”

She points it to the empty space next to her granddaughter, “Where’s that journalist of yours, Naomasa Ban am I correct? More recently after the Kakuya incident, you two have been attached at the hip.”

“I am allowed time away from him, come now, it’s not like he’s my…” Rosé’s voice drifts to something softer, “...Boyfriend.”

“I didn’t imply that,” Yasuoka’s smile grows, eyes narrowing, “...but now I know.”

“Grandmother! You musn’t trick me like that when I’m hungover!” On cue, Rosé’s head throbs and she finishes her tea, “...I have better taste in men.”

A thin eyebrow raises, Yasuoka nods, “Very well, keep your secrets.”

She stands, retrieving the tea kettle to gently refill Rosé’s cup. She sits back down, the blue shimmer of her fabric fans out across her seat. Rosé leans back, her drowsiness prompting her to crave for a thousand-year slumber. 

Rosé watches Yasuoka, deep in thought, before she speaks up once again, “Ban? Of all people?”

“I-!” Rosé massages her temple, she knew her grandmother was teasing, but her mouth kept running, “We share common interests and the same clients, but other than that, I savour my time away from that old lech.”

“Mmhm,” Yasuoka nods, pouring herself a cup of tea. 

“Grandmother, don’t bait me into saying things I will regret,” Rosé waves her finger, pointing at Yasuoka, who was faking her disinterest, “Ban and I are friends.”

“Yes, yes, I think you’ve made your case clear,” Yasuoka sips her tea. She brushes a hair behind her ear, revealing her moon earring dangling. Rosé recalled that she had a priceless sun variation of those earrings with rubies, oh how she wanted them. Antique, shiny and extravagant - all of Rosé’s boxes checked. 

“What’s so wrong with him? Granted, he has his...flaws...but, don’t we all? He isn’t the worst,” Yasuoka was laying it on thick, no one can deny that Ban was an infamous name. 

“Oh I have a list,” Rosé said all too eagerly, she was excellent in recounting everything aggravating about him - in front of his face or behind his back. 

Yasuoka sighs, a small pout on her lips, “I see, does it help you to give you reasons as to why you shouldn’t like him?”

“Yes…?” Rosé was too tired for this.

“And do you use them to defend yourself or to validate pushing them away from you?” Yasuoka’s eyes were staring directly into Rosé as she sips her tea, as for Rosé she felt frozen on the spot. She looks away, avoiding that digging stare into her. Yasuoka was seeing through her.

“You moved out and changed your name because you wanted to spread your wings and expand your horizons as a free spirit?” Yasuoka sighs, shaking her head as she set her tea down. Her arms are crossed, similar to how Rosé would cross hers. 

“My dear,” her voice is softer but grim, “I can see what you are.”

Rosé’s stomach sinks into the ground, and everything for her goes black. All the air in her lungs gets sucked out of her body and it feels like something was around her neck. At the same time, the air around her felt thick, like a pillow it was suffocating her. 

“...All of me?” She croaks out, looking down into the reflection of her cup where she can see her eyes - dark as the void she fell into, her face cracking like a porcelain doll. She swallows dryly, her sore throat aching as she stares further into her true form.

Rosé wasn’t like those dolls, her humanity - or what was left of it was intact, she can feel, express, eat and drink, and _bleed_. Yet at the same time, her skin was always cold, her pulse was slower and goodness, she certainly didn’t look Ms Natsumi’s age - she was supposed to.

“Then you should know that I do this all for our safety. I know I can’t hurt people,” Rosé bites the inside of her lip, “But you never know.”

“You hurt me more by disowning your family name,” Yasuoka shifts to sit next to Rosé, wrapping her arms around her as she smoothes down her hair, “Spirits manifest out of negative emotions - if you don’t want to cause harm, you should know that for the sake of yourself.”

Rosé feels Yasuoka’s cheek resting on the top of her head, “It doesn’t stop me from loving you.”

What now? 

Rosé didn’t have to accept and embrace the ticking time bomb in her soul, nor did she have to shout from the rooftops that she’s an oddity in-between spirit and human. Closing off was the easy route, but through Yasuoka’s words, letting people in was better for her. She encouraged Akira to let people help him during his ordeal, so she should have looked in the mirror a while ago.

She exhales a heavy sigh, like part of a massive weight had been released - a very small part. Her eyes shut, droopy still from her exhaustion - her headache had died down a little bit. 

But then it resurrected from the dead as a loud horn howled from inside, Rosé gritted her teeth, eyebrow twitching. She can hear Yasuoka exhale from her nose, hiding her irritation much better than her. Yasuoka shot up, walking over to the window with a frown - she relaxes and nods firmly. 

“Your chariot awaits, dear,” she holds her hand up with a flourish. Rosé’s head tilted, “An obnoxious one.”

“Oh yes,” Yasuoka chuckles as she looks over the window, “Feel free to give your driver an earful.”

* * *

Rosé went out of Yasuoka’s shop ahead, terrible idea as she immediately pressed her eyes shut at the sudden surge of sunlight. A hand over her forehead, acting as shade, she squints and looks out towards her supposed driver. 

Oh Yasuoka, wasn’t she a prankster.

Believe it or not, Ban’s shit-eating smirk was brighter than the sun - that means Rosé didn’t want to see it. She had no idea what strings Yasuoka pulled to convince him to drive her - it had to be money, the bastard would do _anything_ for money.

Ban lets out a low whistle, “Well, well, well...you look like shit.”

“No better than you always do,” Rosé scoffs. She frowns, incredulous and bewildered, “Why. Why did you agree to this, exactly?”

“I owe the old lady some money,” Ban shrugs. Rosé almost choked on her own spit at that, this man was unbelievable. She raises her hand, expressing her unphased confusion, “What? How much?”

“Just taxi fare, easy for him to pay back with a simple favour of driving you where you need to go,” Yasuoka joins Rosé, cradling a cup of ginger tea in her hands. She nods at Ban to greet him. Rosé should have known that Yasuoka had noticed something between them - otherwise, she wouldn’t have started that talk. 

She side-eyes her grandmother, who noticed and innocently sipped on her tea. 

“Oh don’t look so frumpy, it was a steal,” Ban chuckles, digging his hands in his pockets, “Be your personal chauffeur instead of making a dent of my poker winnings to pay back a taxi fare? I’ll take it.”

“Oh, you don’t want to dent your winnings because you plan on throwing the whole thing away. I know your games, Ban.” Rosé crossed her arms, now reacquainted with the sunlight. 

Ban’s laughter rang in her ears, well it wasn’t as lovely when he smirked once again, “You know the whole shebang, want a pat on the back?”

Rosé scowls at him. 

“I love your eyes you know?” He leans in, closer to Rosé’s face, “Especially when they’re glaring daggers.”

“Do you have any shame?” Rosé hoped her blush wasn’t obvious - wait was she blushing at that? If she was, then she had no hope for the future. 

However all flattery aside, Ban struck her as odd. Only due to the mental image of his exhausted face last night, him begging her to stop toying with his emotions. She looks at Ban now and only sees his usual self, poking fun at her and swatting back any insults she delivers with his own. He even had the audacity to flirt with her - blatantly, may she add. 

She eyes Yasuoka, noticing she was only watching and saying nothing - sipping her tea as she watched the whole thing unfold. Thanks, Grandmother. 

Then it hit her. Ban was wearing a mask, most likely to prevent any more pain. Rosé had noticed it when they worked with Akira, Ban was beyond stressed when he had been arrested, even going so far as to say prayers. But when Rosé brought it up, he was back to his usual cranky old self. 

“Don’t go off doing your own thing,” he’d say to her - a jab that disguised a friendly concern. 

He had a heart - a soft one at that. That was nothing wrong, Rosé can only hope Ban will realise that.

“Come on, let’s go,” Ban broke out of her train of thought, patting her shoulder as he entered his car - he had one? He barely used it. Though she can already imagine him saying it was to save on gas money. Money he could be using on fueling his gambling. 

Rosé turns to Yasuoka, who only smiles at her. She would have liked to hug her, but after all these years of leaving her, it was something she unconsciously held back. So Rosé smiles back, mouthing a small ‘thank you’ before entering the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'm sorry for spending many paragraph describing how beautiful Yasuoka is, she was my favourite Death Mark character for that reason letm e yearn
> 
> -The headcanon/theory of Rosé being Yasuoka's relative was concocted by a fellow Rosé thot like me ;), same with the discussion about her whole bad ending....thing??
> 
> -ALSO "I love your eyes, especially when they glare daggers" is from Total Drama World Tour bc I saw that line and was like "Oh Ban's gonna say this and we're gonna pray that Rosé is flattered"


	5. flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ban drives Rosé around to where she wants to go, he takes a small detour in order to set his head and heart straight. It involves revisiting old scars and the source of his life's downfall. 
> 
> But as they say, what comes down, must come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter, I felt like if I broke this down, the next chapter would have been considerably shorter. So it's a thicc chapter.
> 
> This anti-slow burn's back to Ban's perspective, so now you can see him deal with his feelings like dealing with the plague. Will they not be stupid? alksfj I don't know.
> 
> This chapter is also a hornier one, not like the last one where it was sitting comfortably under the M rating. This one is pushing it.
> 
> [Edit] Change of date of death for Ban's son after another fact check of the timeline

“Be frank with me, you didn’t take up Yasuoka’s favour to pay back a _taxi fare_ ,” Rosé was inspecting herself in the side-view mirror, Ban knew that she did not look too bad but he liked jumping on any opportunity to deliver some small jabs at her. Especially since she liked poking fun at his own ‘disastrous’ look. 

At her question, there was nothing really to hide anymore, thus Ban does not fight back, “Yeah, I wanted to see you.”

Rosé squints at him while Ban exhales through his nose, saying in a softer tone, “I felt bad about leaving you there, alright?”

For his own sake, he wanted to leave that discussion there. However he peeks at Rosé in the corner of his eye - why the hell was she smirking? What can she see that he cannot? 

"Aww, so you were worried about me? Aren't you a sweetheart," Rosé giggles, it was too sweet for it to sound nice in Ban's ears.

Crap, now his cheeks were starting to feel warm at that. If she notices, Rosé had more ammunition for her to use as Ban cleared his throat, focusing only on the road ahead.

"I-" Ban gulped, cursing his rising blush, "I felt guilty about leaving you behind, there's nothing sweet about that, I just wanted to make amends, dammit."

"Oh, so you felt guilty? If that is how you feel, then you really do care about me," Rosé stretches her arms above her head with the grace of a cat - within the limitations of the car roof. 

Ban clicked his tongue, Rosé was just toying with him, riling him up for the fun of it. It was how their games worked, the two enjoying pushing the other over the edge - though it was mostly Rosé's game, it was hard for him to work with barely anything about her.

When he noticed that Rosé remained silent, he furrowed his brow. At a traffic stop, he turns to look at Rosé, who was only staring at him, her eyes creased in amusement. She can complain all she wanted about the sunlight, but much like that morning, it shone behind her, creating a similar halo. The same light made the large gemstones on her necklace sparkle. 

Ban bit his bottom lip, he wanted to kiss her.

But the traffic lights turned green, and he broke out of that train of thought. Damn it, he wanted to get over it, but every time they were together, they trapped themselves in some complicated tango around their feelings. This was stupid. He was stupid. 

“I barely talked to that guy from yesterday, but I could clearly tell you were jealous,” Rosé shifts in her seat, looking out of the window, “You still like me, don’t you?”

Ban only looked at the road in front of him, all levity disappearing as she drops what was clearly obvious to both of them. Inside, he felt like he had been dragging around something heavy for ages, thinking about it only made him tired. What was the point in denying it? It was so obvious that Ban was more insulted that Rosé brought it up this late after their paths crossed again. 

He grunts in affirmation, it was the simplest and easiest answer to give. 

In times like these, when he feels heavy, when it was hard to give clear solutions to simple questions - he knew he had to visit the biggest weight in his heart. To serve as a reminder to him, that the worst thing that had happened to him has already passed. 

“We’re gonna take a little detour, no objections,” Ban notices the street he was on, immediately making a left turn to a destination in mind. 

* * *

The only blue flowers they had in stock were hydrangeas today, Ban wasn’t fussed about the deep symbolism of flowers - he was only buying them because _he_ liked the colour blue. It was either exploring the blue sky or blue ocean, hence that colour was always dear to _him_. 

When he entered the car, Rosé was rubbing her eyes, blinking the sleep from them. He didn’t take that long to prepare a bouquet - he can’t blame her for having a rough night of sleep. She raises her brows at the hydrangeas, looking at them and then back to Ban.

Her lips part, shutting them again before shooting an inquisitive look, “Blue’s not my colour, Ban.”

He snorts, shaking his head, “Of course you’d think these are for you, you’re too predictable sometimes.”

“Then who are they for...” Rosé’s voice lowers into a sweeter drawl, words escaping from the curl on her lips, “If not for the love of your life?”

Ban’s smug grin fades, and the warmth on his cheeks rise up again - fuck it wasn’t warm it was straight up hot. He pushes up his sunglasses, making sure Rosé doesn’t spot his eyes - who knows what she can read in them. He can hear Rosé’s laughter, also sweet sounding in his ears, running chills down his spine. 

He side-eyes her, noticing that she’s curled up in her seat, arm resting on her leg as it holds her head. She’s still enjoying his reaction, her head tilted as she brushes hair behind her ear. There’s that twinkle in her eye as if she knows she’s ensnaring him again. 

He grumbles as he delicately sets the bouquet behind the driver’s seat, “It’s none of your business who these flowers are for.”

But wasn’t like Rosé was going to end up empty-handed, as more flowers are revealed in Ban’s hand as he sets the large bouquet down. Two red camellias tied up in a thin blue ribbon rest between his fingers. He tosses them at Rosé, who fumbles to catch them, “They’re not roses, but here.”

“I knew you’d think the hydrangeas were for you, so this was to stop you if you started whining,” Ban sighs, “Whatever, don’t think too hard on it. I bought it for you because they were cheap and they looked nice enough that you wouldn’t complain.”

Rosé was twirling them in her fingers, admiring them. Ban notices the smile on her face felt more real and he was biting the inside of his lip to stop himself from smiling back. Her eyes were on him and she chuckles, “Do you know the meaning behind flowers, Ban?”

“Hell no, I just know they look nice sometimes,” Ban squints at her nodding.

“I see.” 

He puts his seatbelt on, starting the engine as he takes a deep breath - thankfully his blushing has cooled down. This woman was too much for him to handle. 

The next destination in his small detour was a cemetery. Despite it being late in the afternoon, the sun barely seemed to shine here, and there was a familiar chill brushing against him through his open window - only death can be that cold. His stomach curled as he grabbed the hydrangea bouquet. 

“I see what you mean by it’s not my business,” Rosé looks down at her own flowers, “I apologize.”

“Nah you’re fine,” Ban shakes his hand, “I won’t take too long, just take a nap if you want.”

He leaves the car, the cold echo of his shoes on the cold asphalt was the only noise he could hear around the cemetery. Not even a bird in the sky or trees. He breathes out, stuffing his hand in his pocket as he made his way inside. He was all too familiar with the path to the gravestone he was searching for, once he had found it, the curl in his stomach had returned and his mouth was dry. 

_Katsuya Ban.(1985 - 1996) Son of Naomasa and Teruko Ban._

_Forever loved by his family and friends._

“Hey, kiddo,” Ban places a hand on the top of the headstone, feeling the cold stone slowly warming up with his hand. He sets the fresh bouquet by the base of if, before placing both hands in his pockets. His chest raised and sank slowly as if there was something on top of it. Something heavy. 

“It’s hydrangeas this time, but they’re blue so I know you’d like them,” he chuckles, “Hell, you like anything from your old man, even some cheap toy and not the newest video game.”

He stares at the lone rock, the flower petals shifting slightly at the wind. He sighs, he knew that other people do this, but when he does it, he feels silly. Ban looks down at his feet, “My life isn’t getting any better, I don’t know how your mom is doing - I never went to her wedding.”

When he feels like he was having a hard time, what better way to make him ease its pressure than to remind himself that his son is dead, and he had divorced his wife. Unorthodox and depressing - in a way, yes, but he liked to remind himself that the worst had come, and his life had already been on the decline. Right now, it’s a straight line. 

“Katsuya Ban...son of Naomasa and Teruko Ban,” Rosé whispered, standing by his side, “So you had a family.”

“I try to hide that fact,” Ban lets Rosé hold onto his arm, feeling her head lean on it. She stares at the gravestone, her face solemn. They stood in silence, it was about time that Rosé learned the truth. It surprised himself with the amount of time they have known each other, he hadn’t told her. 

“...No one believed me when I first tried to say a spirit killed him,” Ban’s laughter was sad, “Not the cops, not my friends, and definitely not my wife.”

“I was fucking crazy to them, fair enough - hard for anyone to believe spirits existed in the first place,” Ban clenches his fist, “I can’t undo what I had discovered, once you learn about spirits, you can’t really back out of it.”

“No one wanted the truth, so I gave up on everyone. I thought that if no one believed me, then I don’t need them, kept it all to myself and didn’t really need anyone. That spread around to all my life.”

When Rosé kept saying that he liked to push people away, he can’t outright deny she was wrong, he could only deflect. But it was only now, after looking at his son’s grave right in his face, that he had to give up denying himself. How funny that it took reminding himself of his losses, that’s how he could think of this. 

A cold hand curled around his wrist, gently pulling it out of his pocket. The hand was smooth and soft, entangling fingers with his. Ban held Rosé’s hand tightly, his thumb rubbing circles on hers. 

“It’s not like that anymore, you have people who value the truth in your words,” Rosé’s voice was soft. While he could list the people he had worked with, he knew that Rosé wanted him to remember he had her. 

“Come on, let’s say a quick prayer to him, say hello to your son directly,” their hold was released as Rosé clasped her hands together, eyes shut as she was silent. Ban mimicked her, he wasn’t sure what her prayer to Katsuya was, but Ban wasn’t sure for himself. 

Eventually, he prayed for what he usually asked for, something better in his life. That was why he fell into the trap of gambling. 

Once they were done, Rosé held his hand again, “Let’s go.”

After all that, Ban felt much more lighter. 

* * *

When they returned to the car, the two were still silent. As Ban was starting the car, Rosé returned to being transfixed to her flowers. They didn’t speak, they didn’t need to as they started driving to nowhere. 

Rosé broke the silence, “Guess we’re both hopeless huh?”

“What does that mean?” Ban faced her as he stopped for traffic. Rosé shrugs, brushing hair behind her ear. 

“I mean, we’re both terrible at keeping people close,” her laughter was sad, “Yes, I admit it, I’m guilty of that too...for different reasons.”

“I feel like had we not addressed these things further, this thing between us,” Rosé points a finger at Ban and then herself, “Would have been much easier.”

Ban sighs, facing forward as he continued driving. But hell, he didn’t want to drive now, if there was a time to talk about _this_ then the time was now. He pulls over the car in a quiet side street where they wouldn’t bother anyone. His hands drift from the steering wheel, lying awkwardly on his lap. 

“We really are that stupid, treating this like some high schooler drama,” Ban looks out at the street, not ready to look at Rosé in the eye. He can hear her snicker, “Well yes, but high schoolers are usually much more direct with their feelings.”

“I guess you don’t see other people over complicating things,” He rakes his fingers through his hair, “We started fucking with no strings attached, and then we- _I_ grew feelings. Simple as that and yet it’s been so stressful.”

Despite him laughing, Rosé only looked at him with an exasperated smile, facing him directly with a soft look in her eyes, “Ban, sometimes your unintelligence is appalling.”

He frowns, “What do you mean?”

“You can quit denying it, I stopped denying it,” Rosé leans closer as much as she could, close enough to where Ban can feel her breathing close to the side of his head. His breathing sped up as she whispered in his ear, 

“I want something between us.”

“I-” Ban clammed his mouth shut, his head jerked away. Was he in a fever dream? No wait, he stiffened at the thought of Rosé toying with him again. He told her very clearly that he had no energy for it. 

“D-Do you mean it?” His eyes narrowed. 

“I get that you don’t trust the sincerity in my words, after all, I was trying to get you away from me and also making out with you in the same night...which was last night,” she chuckles, but she was clearly forcing levity.

“Look, I was scared and that fear overcame me when I saw you were braver than I was when I asked how you feel about me.”

Rosé’s hands gently wrap around Ban’s upper arm, “There are things you don’t know about me, in time...I’ll tell you.”

“What do you say?” Rosé finishes with an exhale.

Her eyes were on his own, and Ban knew she was expecting something from him now - perhaps expecting him to turn her down. But this was something where they were both at fault, as he said, they were both being stupid about it. 

As his heart sped up again, there was only one thing he wanted to do, more than actually speaking. It was getting late, and the golden light from the setting sun made Rosé glow once again. He takes a deep breath, and before he closed the gap between them, he whispered a small, “Yes.”

She gasped, before she leaned into the kiss, hands gripping onto the hemlines of Ban’s waistcoat to keep him there. To keep him close. They part, lips barely touching as Rosé whispers, breathless, “I’ve been missing this for ages.”

“Can’t get enough of me, huh?” He pants out, but Rosé’s smirk suggested something else. Rosé kisses the corner of his lip, “Am I so wrong to want more?”

Before he could say anything in return, she clambers over the gap and straddles Ban’s lap. As she shifts around, trying to get comfortable, her elbow hits the car horn. The brief sound was loud and sudden enough to make the two jump, Ban instinctively looked around - there was a young man with his dog on the other side of the road who was also startled by the car horn, however, he keeps walking. 

He sighs, “Jeez, we need to get a ro- Shit!”

Ban yelps as he feels himself fall back, grunting as he notices his glasses were lopsided on his face. Rosé still retained that smug smirk on her face, seemed like she was the one to pull the lever - while Ban did the rest of the work without knowing as the chair is fully pushed back. 

She takes his sunglasses, placing it on top of her own head, “Let’s first have some fun, have you not had a tryst in a car before?”

“Of course I have, just-” he hitches his breath, feeling Rosé’s icy fingers graze his jawline, “We’ve never been this public about our relationship.”

“Well, here was the difference - before, we only got together for the sex, so we had to hide it,” she kisses the underside of his jaw, “But we’re an official couple now, I feel more adventurous.”

She notices the sky darkened and the lights outside starting to brighten up, her voice deep and slow, “And besides, you know I’m more lively during the night.”

“We also don’t have your-” Ban stops himself, clearing his throat and shaking away what he was about to say. Rosé’s laughter was considerably lighter, “Oh you poor thing, you miss that don’t you? You can’t be pleasured anymore without me being deep in-”

He got it! He got it! And as his face heated up at the imagery of what Rosé was about to say surfaced, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. He hooked his hand around the back of Rosé’s head, pulling her down to kiss her lips shut. The force of his pull made his glasses fall of her head and somewhere on the floor of the car, giving a dull thud. 

It was all a blur in his head, Rosé on top of him, the world around him dimming as it was around the edge of sundown, and the lingering thrill that they might get caught. He parts, heaving for breath - were they using tongue? It was all too fast for him to notice. 

The kisses along his neck were sending shots of electricity down his spine, his hands clutching onto the back of Rosé’s dress. His head rolled back, letting her open up more of his shirt. He hisses and his body trembles as her cold hands roam around it, biting back a moan. 

He has his hand on the back of her head, trembling fingers messing with her pristine hair, his breathing shaky as Rosé sucked on the surface of his neck - marking him as her own. Her hand was underneath the layers of fabric, on top of his nipple. He couldn’t hold back a deep moan slipping from his lips, swearing under his breath as Rosé started sucking on an area close to his shoulder.

Only she could see him act like this, and highly likely, she is the only one able to make him like this. Didn’t she call him a findom masochist one time? How funny that she wasn’t too far off the truth. 

Though as much as he was loving this, his sensible side got the better of him. He gently places a hand on her shoulder, pushing her up. They take that moment to catch their breath, thanks to him, Rosé’s hair was messy from the back, her lipstick smudged at the corners. Judging by the look on her face, she was enjoying the view of him as well - whatever he may look like.

“Rosé, I love how ballsy this is,” Ban brushes some strands out of his face, “But if we gotta push this on, we _need_ to get what we need, and a room.”

She grins, shaking her head fondly as she smoothes down the back of her hair, “Oh fine, whatever you say.”

Rosé pecks him on the lips, before navigating her way back to the passenger seat. She hums in satisfaction, rolling her shoulders and using the rear-view mirror as a guide while she cleans off her smudged lipstick. 

Ban pulls the chair upright, looking at himself in the mirror - no glasses, his ponytail was loose and there were faint lipstick marks around his lips and chest. His fingers graze on the hickeys Rosé left behind, no way he can hide the one on his neck successfully. 

He starts the car and Rosé tilts her head, “Are you going to drive around looking like that?”

“My head’s not right, okay? I’ll make myself pretty so you can do it all over again later,” he shoots a glare at her. She sits upright, holding onto her neglected camellias. Her head turns to look at him, her smirk on her face only suggesting mischief, “I missed this.”

“Yeah whatever,” Ban began to drive, facing the road with a small smile on his face. 

Things were back to normal, and he feels _much_ more lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ban gets to explore his hidden sad lore and also weaves this fic out of the explicit rating, should I say 'Thank you Ban?'
> 
> -Also there's no real meaning behind the hydrangeas in this context, as Ban said - he only got them for the colours. But the red camellias? (eyes emoji) King should look up what they mean. 
> 
> -After this, I think this deserves one more chapter before I close it off :), thank you to those who kept up with it, it means a lot as it is the first fic I've posted. I don't usually have the guts to post so this is all fun for me.


	6. mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first morning as an official couple didn't end up as picturesque as Rosé would have liked. Especially when she wanted to destroy a mirror that held something she didn't want to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So turns out, I wanted to break up the two scenes I had in mind for the last chapter - just because of how emotionally heavy this scene is, in contrast to the other scene with was going to be contained with. The final chapter will come, later on, I promise that this fic is going to be done before I leave for an overseas vacation.
> 
> -Also, I told a friend that if this fic reaches 69 HITS, that I would make smut. It had. Way before I could even start writing this chapter. I can't promise it will be out soon, but I am faithful to the holy number so I'll keep my word.

Morning. The worst time for a creature of the night such as Rosé herself. 

The sunlight managed to creep onto her skin, slipping through the cracks where the curtains had failed to cover up. One thing she hated about the sun was that it was an irritating reminder for her to get up and start her day. But how can she when she was the most comfortable she had ever been for a while. 

All credit goes to the man sleeping in her arms. 

Ban was still fast asleep, his head nestled in the crook of Rosé’s neck - his light snoring close to her ear, though it was more like a purr to her. His arms were wrapped around her, much like how Rosé had draped hers around him. Below, their legs were tangled together, they were the only parts that were still covered by the loosely draped blankets. 

Rosé’s eyelids were heavy, and she was already close to drifting off to sleep, but she dragged her hand to gently hold a part of Ban’s long hair, twirling it in her fingers. She looks down at him, sleeping comfortably as the sun made the upper half of his body glow, accentuating the light muscle on his arms and his high cheekbones. His dark hair splayed all around him, some of it in his mouth as he continued to snore. 

She giggled under her breath, Ban looked stupid but it didn’t stop him from looking a bit cute. She releases the hair she was toying with, tracing her fingers along the side of his body - finding the few hickeys she had placed on him, and the light sheen of what was left of her lipstick on him. 

He stirs, eyes eventually lifting up - thankfully for both their sakes, he covers his mouth when he does a large yawn. Ban shuts his eyes again, snuggling further into Rosé like a cat, shoulders rising and falling as he sighs, his voice rough and hoarse, “You stink.”

Rosé shakes her head, “Not as much as you do, don’t think you can act cute about that.”

“We’ll settle that when we shower,” Ban’s lips curl into a smile, while still feigning sleep.

She smirks, hand on Ban’s waist, “Oh? Do you want to shower together? I can settle for that.”

“Ha ha, let your mind go there, but I meant that I can’t move my body - let alone walk,” he opens one eye, “So why not let the lady who’s responsible help an old man out?”

Rosé’s laughter followed with her rolling her eyes fondly, “That’s a very hard pass for me - but if you don’t plan on getting up any time soon…” 

She sits up, before getting on all fours as she stretches her back and shoulders out, pulling herself back to stretch her arms like a cat. Her fingers comb through her hair as she stands up, patting down the shirt she loaned from Ban.

“...I’ll be in the bathroom, join me if you dare,” she blows Ban a kiss as she picks up her purse which had some of her makeup for touching up. 

Rosé shuts the door behind her, rolling her shoulders as she inspects herself in the mirror, there was a hickey on her neck which she can’t cover up without some concealer she left behind. She knew she was going to take a shower anyway, but even so, she rolled up the shirt sleeves - almost to her biceps because this was Ban’s shirt after all - he was a big guy. 

She begins washing her face, feeling the cool water take away all the fatigue from her eyes. Rosé sighs as she stands up, flipping some of her damp hair which got in the way out of her face. However, she feels her body freeze and the breath in her throat halt. 

Her eyes were back in that pitch-black shade, it felt deep and empty enough that they felt like gateways to a void inside her. Rosé’s trembling hand traces over the cracks that had already existed on the left side of her face. A ‘shard’ of her face falls off like dry flakes of paint, and the gasp she let out was so sharp it took out most of the breath in her lungs. 

She looks down, only to find nothing - that flake of her face non-existent. Her hands wrap around the edge of the sink, clenching hard to try and settle it from shaking. Rosé’s lips part slightly, breathing through them - despite the look on her face - her reflection remained stone-faced. 

“ _ Introduce me to him _ ,” her own voice rang through her head, she shakes her head. Her reflection shrugs and Rosé can feel herself doing it with her own body, “ _ Very well, seems you don’t want to keep him after all.” _

No. 

She’s let herself push everyone away for too long, and for what? That  _ thing _ in her reflection? Rosé had allowed herself to think with anything but her logic and heart, just to keep the thing under wraps. In a way, she didn’t want to be feared by the same people who had been facing down spirits with their lives at stake. 

Her bottom lip drew blood from how hard she had been chewing on it, an unpleasant noise coming from her fingernails scratching the ceramic sink. She looks up, seeing her own lovely eyes covered up by a hideous shade of black. 

“You…” Her hand grabbed the nearest heavy object in her vicinity, an empty glass tumbler, she straightens up, staring herself down in the mirror, “...I’m sick of your ugly face!”

Her eyes were shut as the hand carrying the tumbler was raised, prepared to hurl the object into the mirror - but it never happens. 

She opens her eyes, seeing Ban holding her wrist tightly, his own eyes wide in surprise. For someone who couldn’t walk, he was fast at reaching her in time. She looks into the mirror - the  _ thing  _ was gone and she could see her wide eyes again, seeing it dart around as if it had been through true fear. The water dripping down her face since she hadn’t dried herself off yet, it looked like cold sweat running. 

All breath in her lungs had returned and her body was rising as quickly as it was sinking. She tried to jerk away from Ban’s hold on her wrist, but he was much stronger than her, “You idiot! I fucking had her!”

“Rosé! Calm down!” Ban was trying to ease her as she continued to squirm out of his grip, uncharacteristically grunting and using her other hand to pound on his chest. He grits his teeth, “Fuck’s sake, Rosé! Stop!”

“Let go of me!” She almost shrieked out, the breath in her lungs pulled out of her as Ban wraps both arms around her, pulling her close to his chest - grip tight and refusing to let her go. She can feel both their rapid breathing, his heart pounding fast. 

“Rosé....let go of the glass,” he panted out, his voice softer, kinder - it sounded foreign in his voice. But it was enough for her to slowly set the glass down on the counter, her arms holding Ban weakly. 

She swallows, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re fine,” Ban buries his face in her shoulder, “Look, I’m just glad you’re okay…”

She remembers what her reflection said to her, “ _ Introduce me to him… _ ”

...If she really desired to keep Ban with her. She knew she wanted to tell him in time...but for it to be so soon. She tried to reason with herself, thinking it was only fair as Ban told her about his lost family only yesterday.

“I…” Her breath was shaky but as she continued to speak, more of the weight on her soul was being released, “I’m cursed, or that’s what I can say about whatever’s happening to me. I guess I can call myself half-spirit...if that’s even logical.”

“That’s why you’re always cold huh?” Ban’s hold on her was less tight and more comforting, “I understand but it won’t stop me from liking you. If you want, I’ll work hard to find out how to help you.”

They stayed like this until Rosé can feel Ban stir, she looks up and sees him biting his lip. She tilts her head, “What’s on your mind?”

“Rosé, I…” Ban shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath, “...I already know about your secret...I’ve seen it before.”

Again, her blood runs cold, body freezing as she distances herself from Ban, the wince on his face suggesting he already regretted saying that. Her voice was shaky but loud enough, “...What?”

“It was...when we were still hooking up, one morning while we were sharing a bathroom, I got out of the shower while you were putting your makeup on,” Ban’s eyes lower, “I saw  _ that _ face in your reflection, it looked at me and winked.”

Rosé felt her stomach rise like she was about to throw up, her body colder than before as she tried to process it all. The man she had strong feelings for already knew? He saw the very reason why it took her this long to even pour her feelings for him out. She shakes her head, “You...You…”

Voice quieter and her lip quivering, it was like she could cry at any minute - but no tears were falling out, “Why didn’t you say something?”

Ban shuts his eyes, clenching his fists as he found looking at Rosé - whose chest ached, hard to do. Rosé couldn’t take it, she wanted to know now. Especially after she had realised that Ban was the only person she could be fully honest with. 

“I…” Ban tried to pull Rosé into an embrace, but she stepped back, leaning on the shower door, she shook her head and Ban breaths through his nose.

He, however, managed to grab her hand, holding it - their own hands were trembling, “I didn’t know how you would react. I didn’t want you to do anything stupid and throw yourself away just because I found out you were...whatever you are.”

His shoulders sink and he looks up, his face and voice were back to the same weariness and exhaustion from that night before, “Rosé...I already lost two people I loved deeply to a spirit, one directly and the other from the aftermath...I don’t want to lose another one to a spirit ever again. I don’t think I could take that.”

Did. Did Ban just say that he…

He really cared for her to that degree, and Rosé wasn’t sure how to feel, but all she knew was that inside her heart was leaping. To have Ban admit that, and to tell her that he didn’t want her to lose herself. She couldn’t help the smile creeping up on her face.

Before anything, she pulled Ban close, kissing him as if their days were numbered. He melts into it, sighing into the kiss as he lifts Rosé’s legs up, holding them as they wrap around his waist. She reluctantly parts from the kiss, breathless, “Don’t ever let me go, promise me.”

He chuckles, grinning as he pecks her on the lips, “I can promise that.”

Rosé’s smile was cut off as they kissed once more, the tension from the overwhelming emotions made it feel more needy, more carnal. She moans in the kiss, fingernails digging into Ban’s back. They part and Rosé looks up, letting Ban hungrily kiss along her neck. His teeth tugging his shirt away so he could place his lips on her bare shoulder, she was sure her heavy breathing was driving him crazy. 

She shudders, chills running down her spine as she feels his hot tongue run along her neck. Rosé shakes her head to reset her composure. She pulls Ban into another kiss, only letting their breath catch up for brief seconds before they would kiss again.

Finally, she pulls away, a line of saliva connecting them. She chuckles, “Good lord, you smell.”

Ban’s own laughter lightens up the heavy atmosphere they had created, “Well I ain’t holding back, you’re no better than me.”

Rosé’s eyes travel to the shower, lips curling into a smirk as she licks her lips, “If you really think that...maybe I’ll get you to wash  _ all _ of me.”

Ban’s breath hitches, blinking in surprise, “Are you...saying that I can-”

She places a finger on his lips, hushing him as she leans in to whisper in his ear, “Go get what you need.”

It was like she was asking for a noise complaint from the other hotel residents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Oh they fucking- LJADLSGJSOIGJSDLGKJL I wasn't gonna hint at them boinking in the shower but I had to when I was inspired by a similar scene from Love Islahnd the Game lakfjlsdkfjsl
> 
> -Anyway, as mentioned before, the final chapter will come sooner. I just really wanted to close off Rosé's personal arc in her own chapter bc I feel like she deserves it. 
> 
> -I'm also going to keep thanking you guys, but honestly thank you for taking the time to read this and I'm glad if you have been enjoying it. It has been really fun to write this and it does encourage me to be more confident to publish more of my writing.


	7. fourth wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Ooe had called her two informants together to finalise their investigation, highly expecting them to be the same as last time. However a lot had changed in a few days, and as Ooe invites them over for drinks at the Black Rabbit, she could only wish that they were back to what they were before. 
> 
> These two together brought too much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A more light-hearted away of closing off the fic, because the second chapter was a whole lot of fun to write. So let's give another huge F in the chat for Ooe.

It was the same scenery all over again for Detective Ooe - though this time, she was smart enough to bring a decent jacket. However as she checked her watch, she wondered how long until she felt overheated in the layers - then she would have to take her jacket off, which meant she would get cold. Either way, if neither of her informants turns up, she might fight a God. 

Or a spirit willing to cut her down. Whatever, Ooe was not the picky type.

Though the last time the three met up, it had left on a weird note. Ooe couldn’t read between the lines well enough but she just knew that those two had drifted apart. The soft side of her hoped that they had made up, the hard-boiled side wanting that to happen so then she had no mess to pick up after.

Especially since they had planned on visiting the crime scene where a spirit was speculated to be residing. Ooe grabbed onto the railing at arm’s length, bending over and pulling herself back to stretch her laterals. At the fifteenth rep, she could hear footsteps and voices. 

“You? A hit with the ladies in your youth? With your current manners, I find that impossible to believe,” Rosé’s words were clear enough to Ooe as she stood up straight, hands in her pockets.

“Sticks and stones, Rosé,” Ban snickered, “But you can’t deny you’ve fallen for my witty charms.”

“What charms?” Rosé’s voice was flat. 

Oh thank the heavens, they’re back to getting along. 

Before they could spot Ooe, she did a small fist pump close to her chest before composing herself. She checks her watch, they were pleasantly on the dot. She waves them over, “Hey.”

She quirks an eyebrow up, she spotted them walking together but when they came closer, Ooe spotted that Rosé and Ban’s hand were sharing a coat pocket on Ban’s coat. That was until she greeted the two that Rosé swiftly withdrew her hand. 

Weird.

But she really didn’t want to press on, more urgent matters were at hand, “So, tell me what you two know, this is important for tonight. I don’t think I need to remind both of you that this will be a dangerous mission - where our own lives are at stake.”

* * *

“Where the hell are they?” Ooe was tapping her foot, looking out into the scene in front of Kissouji Station. After visiting the site and spending the night alleviating the spirit of an elderly man, angry at his son-in-law for murdering him in his daughter’s stead for money, they decided to split up to avoid being caught out. 

Though when they went their separate ways, Ooe had noticed that neither Rosé or Ban had split from each other - both walking out together. 

And now here she was, waiting at the station for both of them. She didn’t want to keep Natsumi waiting, especially when she asked if they could keep the bar open a little longer since they wanted to celebrate their mission’s success.  She pulls out her phone, and first calls Ban - knowing that out of the two, Ban was always quick on taking her calls. But he doesn’t pick up this one. She frowns and tries to call Rosé instead, getting the same response. 

Whatever, she doesn’t plan on waiting up on them when there are drinks waiting for her in the Black Rabbit. She walks off in a huff in the general direction to the bar. 

“Ooe’s gonna be pissed at us if we don’t call her back,” A deep voice caught her ear as she could hear her own name. 

“It’s fine, I just want to savour this moment for a little longer,” another one responded. 

She narrows her eyes, those voices were too familiar to dismiss them as her mind playing tricks. Ooe was near an alleyway when she was within earshot of those voices, she slowly walks closer, ready for anything - especially to give those two an earful for not responding to her calls...and acting weird.

“Oi! Where have you tw- Oh my fucking god!” Ooe almost falls off balance at the sight. 

She catches her breath, eyes wide as she catches Rosé pinning Ban against a wall, their arms wrapped around each other as they swiftly part from their kiss to look at Ooe - caught out like a deer in headlights. Those two were making out, that was why she couldn’t find either of them. But if that was the case, then that meant...

Ooe’s lips were in a small ‘o’ shape as she pointed at Ban...then at Rosé, “Wait…”

Before she was even given  _ any _ room to process it all, the two separate and Rosé laughs as if Ooe saw nothing, “Ah! Hello Ooe, we were waiting for you, shall we be off?”

“Wait, hold up Rosé, she- ow!” Ban clammed his mouth shut as Ooe noticed Rosé jab at his back with her nail. He keels over slightly, before regaining his composure, “Yeah, don’t wanna keep Ms Natsumi waiting, now do we?”

“Hold on, don’t think you two can change the subject that easily!” Ooe was given zero room for input as everything around her happened in a flash. She felt herself being on the verge of falling over as her arms were forcibly linked with Rosé and Ban’s. She was in between them and she tried to struggle - especially when she knew she was stronger than the two of them. 

But it was still two against one as she felt herself being forced to walk in their tempo, “Hey! Let go of me!”

“I think we did pretty well tonight - I could go for a good whiskey right about now, you two ladies can have whatever you like - it’s on me,” Ban’s smirk dug into Ooe, she knew he was savouring the small victory he was having with his apparent girlfriend, Rosé, her smile complete with its smug undertones.

“Oh my,” Rosé looks over at Ooe, who was only glaring daggers into her, “Ban treating us to drinks with his own money? I think I must be dreaming!”

Can these two go back to having their weird rift? All of a sudden, these two teaming up against her was much more out of balance with the world. Especially when she had pressing questions to ask.

* * *

“Cheers!” The three raised their glasses in the air, colliding them with each other in a hearty toast. Ooe watches the two take a sip from their respective drinks before opting to drink from her own glass of beer herself. She wasn’t much for fancier (and expensive) drinks, decent beer was all she ever needed - and could stomach. 

Of course, Ban was bluffing about treating them to drinks, professing that he had spent his poker winnings on a massive loss at blackjack. Rosé looked weary, shaking her head as she whispered in Ban’s ear - Ooe couldn’t hear it. She could hear Ban’s response though, “Alright, alright but not tonight.”

Ooe looked at the scene carefully, Rosé was sitting closer to Ban, their knees touching. As she was whispering more into Ban’s ear, she spotted her hand resting on his thigh. Seriously? Ooe had eyes, she can see them despite the two pretending that Ooe wasn’t aware. She gave up on asking them - the two would act cryptic about it and change the subject. 

“Oh crap, I’ve got interviews tomorrow - I gotta watch myself tonight,” Ban checked the time, “I’ll probably need more than two shots in my coffee as well.”

Rosé scrunches her nose as she sips from her cognac - that reminded Ooe that she had to deliver that Tawny Port she had promised. Rosé side-eyed Ban, “Ugh, I forget that you drink that gunk - is the energy really worth the rank breath?”

“Oh yeah? Well personally, I don’t see myself drinking leaf water to get me up in the morning in order to type as my life depended on it, “ Ban grins as he drinks from his whiskey. 

“Only a neanderthal would call tea ‘leaf water’, sometimes I wonder if you have any class left,” Rose raised her brow, at Ban, who was still grinning. 

“Alright, say whatever you want, princess,” Ban finishes his drink, the sound of ice clattering rings in their ears, “You can’t deny that neanderthals are your type.”

Both Rosé’s brows shoot up, and Ooe can only watch the aftermath from the background, drinking from her beer glass slowly. She flags Natsumi down after she sees off another regular, closing off their tab. She curls her finger, beckoning Natsumi to lean closer.

“Caught those two in the middle of eating each other’s faces,” Ooe looks over at the two having a vibrant ‘conversation’, though it wasn’t about tea versus coffee anymore. Natsumi’s face remained unchanged - unsurprised at the news. Ooe continues, “So what the hell’s with those two? Last time I saw them, I swear it’s like being in those housewife dramas.”

“Sorry, I haven’t seen them come into the bar, I can’t answer that,” Natsumi draws back when Ooe holds her hand up, “Hold up, one more thing.”

She holds up her glass, she only had noticed it now since all she could think about was the two ‘lovebirds’ in front of her, but, “Did you give me the light version of this brand?”

Natsumi’s shoulders sink, “Ooe, dear, I say this with all due respect but you don’t handle alcohol well.”

Of course, they were that comfortable with each other that Natsumi could pull that off, damn her and her mothering instincts. Ooe only blinked at her, confused at that, last time she checked Ooe was pretty much fine after a few glasses of the same stuff.

“I’m not a lightweight, I’m sorry but I don’t know where you got that idea, Ms Natsumi,” Ooe opens her arms out, swearing under her breath as she spilt some of the beer on the surface. 

Rosé’s laughter was irritating in Ooe’s ears, “Ooe, honey…”

Ooe looks over and sees the two sneering at her, Ban’s arm around Rosé’s shoulder as Rosé continues, “...You are  _ dreadful  _ with alcohol. I remember the drinking contest you and Ban had last month like it was yesterday.”

She frowns, pointing accusingly at the couple, looking back at Natsumi, “See? Look at that, as if Rosé would let Ban lay a finger on h-”

“But, maybe we saw wrong,” Ban shrugs, cutting her off, “I don’t wanna baby you anyway, if you wanna prove that you’re fine then I’ll pay for the  _ standard _ variation of your beer.”

That glint in his eye, that shit-eating grin, Ban was challenging her, propositioning that she didn’t have the guts to prove it. Wait, no, Rosé was whispering in his ear, this was their scheme to distract her from what she had seen. Ugh, she wanted them to quit it, those two together meant more unlawful scheming. 

However, as she didn’t get what she ordered, she’ll take Ban’s offer anyway. But not for proving to them that she was fine with alcohol - she was! But out of fixing a mix-up. 

“Fine. Thanks for the free drink, Ban!” She said the last few words in a mocking tone if anything she had the upper hand. Natsumi was already on it, placing down a new glass in front of Ooe, she looked weary, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, dear.”

“I’ll be fine, Ms Natsumi, Ban’s just talking shit,” Ooe grabs her new drink, downing a gulp of it to further prove all of them wrong.

* * *

Ooe couldn’t be any more wrong.

Natsumi could only observe the scene as if the three were children trying to rile the other up. Though it seemed like it was two against one, with the supposed power couple picking on their unwilling third wheel. Ooe’s face was flushed as she was cradling her head in her hand, groaning, two empty glasses surrounding her - she finished what Natsumi gave her initially and had two drinks thanks to Ban.

Ban stood up, patting Ooe on the back, “So, how was your second free drink, detective?”

Natsumi shot him a glare, they were the only people left in her bar so thankfully she can shed off some of her workplace formality. Ban, noticing her, raised both hands in defence, “Sorry, sorry, I won’t be a bully.”

He returns to his seat, Rosé resting her chin on his shoulder, “Poor Ooe, taking the bait and failing spectacularly.”

“Pardon me for asking but,” Natsumi points at the two of them, “Are you two seeing each other?”

They shared a look before Rosé leaned on his shoulder, pulling Ban close to her while he tried his best to balance his grip on the edge of the counter, she smiles, “Well, only recently, I won’t bore you with the details - but it’s a long story.”

Rosé looks over at Ooe, who was still frozen in place, trapped by her headache, “She caught us having a bit of fun, so we’re only toying with her before it gets boring.”

“Of course,” Natsumi didn’t expect anything less from the two shady adults, who were terrible influences for her kids but, damn they paid well for the alcohol. 

A hand slams on the table, “Hold up, hold up, hold up!”

Ooe sits up, pointing her finger again at them, the other hand gripping onto the counter to balance herself. Her deep voice slurred, “Only  _ recently _ ?! Then...then what the hell was that whole-”

She makes a vague gesture with both hands, no one was getting what she was saying, so she continues on her tirade, “When I called the both of you...you couldn’t stand each other - more than your- your usual, what the hell was that all about?”

Rosé looks over at Ban, a casual smile on her face as if she remembered that moment fondly, “Ah yes, I can recall - Congratulations on catching on, detective, can you figure out the rest of our thrilling romance?”

Natsumi felt like she was getting a headache despite being sober, at one hand she felt the urge to usher Ooe away from the two to save face, however as she continued to silently observe the scene she started to enjoy it a bit. Call it a guilty pleasure. 

“No, no, I’m not having you two pull my leg, I’ve had it...” Ooe holds a hand up over her head, “up to here with your weird tension and…”

She grumbles, holding her head in her hands, before looking back up, hands waving around in odd gestures as she continued to slur out, “I didn’t give a shit before but now that I’ve seen more than I need to, I give...a lot of shit.”

“Okay then, detective,” Ban leans in, “From what you’ve observed, what did you think the two of us were doing back then before you watched us fight?”

Like a fish, Ooe opened her mouth before closing it shut, squinting heavily at the journalist who was having way too much fun. Natsumi gave Ooe a sympathetic glance, even though she didn’t see it. It was like she was struggling for the words, or trying to force her drunk brain to remember. Be careful Ooe, too much thinking can give you a much bigger headache. 

Ban mimicked a game show buzzer, “Time’s u-”

“YOU TWO WERE FUCKING?!” Ooe blurted out, panicked and shellshocked. 

Rosé was hiding her laughter well behind her hand, shoulders trembling as she was trying to keep it together. Natsumi herself let out a silent chuckle, forcing her lips shut to try and keep herself calm. Especially when Ban was losing it, keeling over and slapping his knee as his loud booming laughter echoed through the empty bar. 

“I’m gonna,” Ban hiccups, fixing his glasses, “I’m gonna piss myself!” 

“Ban...Ban...” Rosé wheezes out a breath, “Stop laughing so much, it’s not even that fun-”

Rosé cut herself off with another fit of laughter, clutching onto Ban’s arm as she hides her face. Ooe was still trying to get a word in, but the couple were far gone. Natsumi was biting her lip, trying to not catch Ban’s contagious fit. These three held both her children's’ lives in their capable hands once. 

They settled...eventually and it was getting considerably late. Rosé stretched her arms after paying her’s - and Ban’s tabs, “Thank you for the drinks, Ms Natsumi, your selection is one of the best.”

“Thank you, I’m glad you know how to appreciate them,” Natsumi smiles at Rosé, internally she was glad it was all over - as much as she appreciates the three, they were a bigger handful than Akira’s friends. Besides, Rosé tipped well, perhaps a consolation for putting up with their behaviour.

Rosé drapes her arms around Ban in a dramatic sigh, “My, my I’m just exhausted.”

Ban plays disinterest, nodding as he pulls out a cigarette from the crumpled box in his pocket - there was a no smoking policy in the bar so he was only saving it for outside. Rosé places her head on top of his shoulder, her words more deliberate, “Such a busy night, I could really use a quiet time - just to relax…”

Natsumi pretended she couldn’t hear a thing. 

“I know a place where you can lie down, it’s not good to overwork yourself like what this old geezer does,” he chuckles, the look in his eyes was for Rosé and Rosé alone.

Natsumi pretended she couldn’t see a thing.

They stand and were ready to head out, but Natsumi looked over at her left, noticing they’ve forgotten  _ one _ thing. So she made sure that when she cleared her throat, it was very loud. 

They halted, turning around to see Natsumi with her hands on her hips, “I believe you’re forgetting someone.”

She points her thumb at Ooe, who had dozed off in her stupor. Ban and Rosé exchange looks before he shrugs, walking over to place Ooe’s arm around his shoulders, holding her by the waist as he hoists her up and over her seat. Meanwhile, Rosé had paid for Ooe’s tab as well.

It was what they got for fooling around - the three of them. She could listen to the two’s hushed conversation.

“We’ll take her to her apartment, you remember where it was, right?” Rosé looks up at Ban who nods.

“It’ll be like the drinking competition, I’ll pick her lock - it’s insultingly easy and then you just drop her off. We’ll stay in the same place as last time,” she continues on her strategy. 

Ban huffs, talking while the cigarette was still between his teeth, “To be fair, by the time we even get to our room, I’ll be asleep on the floor, with shoes on and everything.”

“So much for being public with our relationship, ah  _ c’est la vie _ ,” Rosé shrugs in resignation. 

“Feeling adventurous yet?” Ban sneers, getting himself an elbow jab in the ribs.

Natsumi could only watch them leave the bar, perhaps if she was generous she would have helped Ooe herself. But she had her own children to deal with, so as she begins to close up shop, she can only see her reasoning as this:

_ Not her fucking problem. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Okay and another F in the chat for Natsumi.
> 
> -Lightweight Ooe was a headcanon I made specifically for this fic, but you know what, I'll ride and die with it. I'll also ride and die with Ban and Rosé being a bastard couple that only wants to wreak havoc 
> 
> -Thank you for reading the whole thing and for the kudos, comments and overall support! I've had so much fun writing this and I love making content for these two - they deserve it. Writing this has made me more confident to just post content which I had fun making - I can definitely apply this to my art as well. Thank you guys again ahehehe
> 
> -If you wanna yell at me or see my Ban/Rosé art (just the one so far), then follow me on twitter - @accidhunny :9


End file.
